


The Art of Scraping Through

by Maleficent265



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Canon Divergence, Drama, Earth-2, F/M, Fluff, Killer Frost - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Slow Burn, SnowHarry, SnowWells, Snowells, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maleficent265/pseuds/Maleficent265
Summary: With Caitlin's new powers turning her into someone she doesn't recognize, she thinks now would probably be a good time to use inter-dimensional travel to get help from a guy who's the CEO of a lab full of next-generation technology that has the potential to reverse her abilities... And that would have been a great idea if Harrison had the know-how to cure metas and deal with her switching back and forth from Caitlin Snow to Killer Frost...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! Another half-baked story that I have no idea what to do with! Haha... This is just sort of something I've been thinking on for a while... It'd be great if you let me know what you thought down in the comment section below because as usual, I have no idea what I'm doing! And if you're interested in seeing this continued, I'd love to get some feedback to help me get some sort of a grasp on this new fiction. Thanks!
> 
> ALSO... My summary is TERRIBLE and I realize that... I'll change it later. I swear. -_-
> 
> <3<3

Stepping away from the newly opened breach and staring directly into the swirling blue hues as they rolled through the center like a strange sphere of floating water, Caitlin bit her lip and tugged her sleeves down in order to cover the cuffs wrapping around her wrists before glancing toward Cisco to see him pulling his goggles away from his face and tucking a strand of dark hair behind his ear. With his big brown eyes cutting away from the breach and landing on Caitlin, he quickly dropped his stare; the fidgeting of her fingers as she continuously toyed with her cuffs drawing his attention and causing him to make a slow moving grab for her hand…

“They'll work…” He said quietly, gently, opting for that same tone of voice he tended to use whenever he sensed that she was reaching the precipice of some emotional breakdown. “On Earth-Two… I promise they're going to keep working.”

“Oh…That's not...” She started, shaking her head and letting the warmth of Cisco's fingers heat through her arm. “I'm sorry… I'm just nervous about this whole thing.”

With a playful huff, Cisco snarked, “You mean about jumping through the multiverse to land on a different earth unannounced and find, arguably the biggest dick-lord we've ever befriended, to help you with powers that may or may not be making you go nuts? I can't imagine why…”

At that, Caitlin smiled and adjusted her owl pattern backpack over one shoulder before pulling free of Cisco's grip and stepping a bit closer to the breach… “So, this doesn't hurt, _right?_ I mean… Last time was different.” 

Furrowing his brows, Cisco shook his head. “I'm pretty sure your trip to Earth-Two isn't going to be anything like it was when Hunter…” He paused, his eyes dropping to the ground for a second before trying a different approach because, no… This time she wouldn't have Zoom’s clawed gauntlets sinking into her while she wriggled for freedom, this time she wouldn't have to be afraid, not with him and Harry manning the breaches from opposite ends, and she didn't have to fight for survival against a monster who took advantage of her to get to the Flash. “It's different this time.” He assured her. “I promise.”

“I know...” She a said, forcing a reassuring smile that did little to comfort either of them over the horrifying memory of Hunter Zolomon.

They held each other's gazes for a moment longer until finally, Cisco managed a hasty, “Real quick though… There's actually a sting and-oh! When you get there, if you get this weird throbbing sensation in your head, you need to find a hospital… Like, that second.”

With Caitlin's eyes widening, she paused and drew in breath to ask questions but before she could, he was gripping at her shoulder and all but beaming…

“I'm _kidding!”_ He laughed. “You're going to be fine. You can do this… And after seeing you wreck Harry that one time for douche-bagging out on Jesse's speed, I'm pretty sure you can handle just about anything. Seriously the man was _shook_.” With a smile, Cisco nudged her toward the breach and asked, “So, are you ready?”

“Ready as I'll ever be.” She responded, blinking and turning her gaze back on the dark blue waves twirling through the breach before pursing her lips and crossing her arms. “Just promise you won't tell Barry about this…”

Huffing once, Cisco frowned and watched Caitlin through hard eyes before finally offering, “ _Look_ … I'll cover for you but if he starts asking questions, I'm gonna sing like a canary.”

“Thank you…” Caitlin smiled and practically fell into his chest, relishing in the feel of his arms as he wrapped her up in hug and dropped his chin to her head.

“Kay…” Cisco grunted, pulling back and gesturing to the portal. “I can't keep this breach open forever.”

With a nervous nod, Caitlin moved closer to the withdrawal point and reached out to touch the blue flares but before the tips of her fingers made contact, Cisco's voice was wrapping around her once more.

“Hey…” He started, causing Caitlin to toss a glance over her shoulder to find him giving her a bright smile. “Say hey to Harry for me…”

She smiled back and said, _“Sure.”_

And with that, she was pushing forward; the cool swirl of the portal forcefully swallowing at her limb and ripping her into the mouth like a vortex.


End file.
